


Sweet Angel of Mine

by Kitsune_Knight



Category: Naruto
Genre: First lemon in five years, Light BDSM, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Knight/pseuds/Kitsune_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thought he would be alone forever. That is, until he talked to a man named Raven [PWP, AU, NaruSasu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Angel of Mine

So I have figured out that the best time to try and write a one-shot would be when your internet and cable have been temporarily knocked out because a cold front decided to move in to the area. So because I have absolutely nothing to do right now, I’ve decided to try and write something to pass the time. This will not be like my normal stories because it has a LEMON in it! You can basically call this a PWP because I’m not even going try to make a legitimate plot. So after years of not writing lemons, I’m going to try my hand and write one again! Now, I haven’t written a lemon in about five years, so it may be a little rushed and may not be that good.  So without further ado, here’s my one-shot!

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? In my dreams…**

**WARNING: There will be sex. Gay sex. So if you are unaware of how babies are made, then I suggest clicking the back button. This is my only warning to you.**

**_Message/Text_ **

* * *

 It was a typical day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki. The twenty one year old blonde woke up five minutes after his alarm went off, almost scalded himself while taking a shower, and couldn’t find his other shoe while trying to get dressed.

“This must be a sign. My day is going to be horrible, isn’t it?” Naruto mumbled to himself. Sighing, the blonde grabbed a piece of toast (Which didn’t get burned to Naruto’s amazement), and sat down at his computer. After opening the internet browser and logging on to his e-mail, the blonde started checking for any new messages that may have been sent to him in the middle of the night. After deleting a large amount of junk mail, Naruto was about to close out of his internet browser when he heard a ping signaling that he received a new message. Blue eyes quickly scanned the subject bar trying to see who sent the message. A second later, Naruto smiled.

“Maybe today won’t be as bad as I thought…”  Naruto said out loud as he clicked on the message sent by someone Naruto only knew as Raven. The message opened up and Naruto started reading.

**_Good Morning,_ **

**_I wish I could have talked to you last night. I was tempted to text you, but then I remembered your rule about how you are the one that makes first contact by text. Anyway, I hope you have a good day._ **

**_Raven_ **

Naruto smiled after reading the short message.

The blonde first started talking to “Raven” about a month ago. Naruto just came back from hanging out with his friend Kiba and his new girlfriend, Hinata. Realizing that all of his friends were getting boyfriends/girlfriends, Naruto did what most people did in his situation: he went online and signed up for online dating websites. After a week of one word messages and realizing that most people were only looking to hook up, Naruto decided to stop looking on the normal dating sites and went over to the sites that catered to more “specialized” relationships. You see, Naruto didn’t want a typical vanilla relationship. The blonde liked to be the one in control and wanted a partner that wouldn’t mind Naruto taking control both inside and outside of the bedroom. After setting up his profile, Naruto started sorting through all of the messages that suddenly came his way. The only message that stood out to him was one from Raven. The man was looking for an experienced dom to help guide him into the lifestyle. After clicking on the man’s profile and looked at the small picture he used as his picture, Naruto realized that Raven was just the type of person he was looking for. Plus, he wasn’t bad on the eyes. The blonde could easily imagine grabbing onto his dark hair while he made out with him. His pale skin also seemed like the perfect shade to pinch just to see it turn pink. After a few weeks of messaging back and forth with Raven, a nice relationship developed with Naruto training Raven through the computer on the basics of the lifestyle.

Noticing that Raven was still online, Naruto opened up his chat messenger and sent a chat request to Raven. A few seconds later, Raven accepted the request and a small window opened up.

**_Good morning Raven_** Naruto typed. A second later, Raven responded.

**_Good morning. How are you this morning?_** Naruto quickly typed out his message back.

**_Better now that you messaged me back. Although… I think there was something wrong with the e-mail you sent me._** A minute passed before Naruto received a reply.

**_What do you mean?_** Naruto sighed.

**_Remember the first thing I taught you? About how to address your superiors?_** Not a moment after the message was sent did Raven respond.

**_Oh! Sorry… Sir…_** Naruto smiled as he typed back.

**_Good._** Naruto was about to hit enter, but a thought came to mind. **_It’s been a month since we started training. I think it’s time we met face to face to start hands on training._** A few minutes passed and Naruto was worried that Raven logged off. The blonde was about to ask Raven if he was still there, but he didn’t have to as Raven typed back.

**_I’m not sure…_** Naruto knew that Raven was nervous and to be honest, he was nervous to meet Raven.

**_If you are nervous about having to give out where you live, don’t be. I wouldn’t make you do that for the first meeting. I will set up a meeting at a neutral location. I will then text you the address. If you show up, then we will continue meeting. If not, then I will assume that you have no interest in continuing this relationship. Will you agree to this?_** A couple of minutes passed after the message was sent to Raven. During those moments, Naruto’s thoughts were racing. Would Raven agree? And if so, would he even show up? The idea of Raven ending the relationship did not sit well in Naruto’s mind. In the short time that he spent talking to Raven, the blonde felt like he had started to connect with the other boy. A ping disrupted Naruto from his thoughts. Raven sent a reply back.

**_Ok, I accept._ **

~0~

Sitting in the hotel room that he booked, Naruto waited to see if Raven would show up. This was it. The moment where Naruto would find out if he would finally have someone or if would have to go searching again. A quiet knock on the door made Naruto jump in his seat.

“C-coming!” Naruto yelled, walking briskly towards the door. Taking a deep breath, the blonde opened the door. Standing nervously in front of Naruto was Raven. Naruto had to restrain himself from jumping the poor boy right there. He was wearing a white t-shirt that seemed a bit too big on him because it kept slipping off of one of his shoulders and tan shorts.

“Hey there Raven. You look even better than your picture made you out to be.” Naruto said, stepping aside to let the boy inside of the room.

“Sasuke. My name is Sasuke. I just use the name Raven until I feel comfortable giving out my real name.” Sasuke said, sitting down on the bed, his legs not long enough to touch the ground. Naruto walked towards the bed and stopped in front of Sasuke, lightly grabbing his chin and tilting his head up.

“This is your last chance to break this off and leave. Because I promise, once I start, I won’t be able to stop. Do you understand?” Naruto asked, looking into Sasuke’s dark eyes. Once he got a small nod from Sasuke, Naruto let go of Sasuke’s chin and let out a sigh.

“Good. Now we won’t be doing anything crazy tonight. Think of this as me getting to know you better. Are you ready?”  Naruto asked.

“Yes… Sir.” Sasuke quietly said, his face turning a light shade of pink. Naruto leaned down and rested his forehead against Sasuke’s, feeling the warmth the smaller boy gave off.

“You remembered. Good boy.” Naruto whispered, leaning in and kissing Sasuke softly on his lips, moaning at the softness of the other’s mouth. The blonde lightly pushed Sasuke down on the bed and crawled on top of him, towering over the smaller boy. Naruto felt Sasuke kissing back, his tongue lapping at Naruto’s mouth. The blonde opened his mouth up and let Sasuke’s tongue explore. Naruto took this moment to slip his hands under Sasuke’s shirt, feeling the softness of Sasuke’s skin. Breaking the kiss, Naruto reached down and pulled the t-shirt Sasuke was wearing off, dropping in on the floor next to the bed.

“You don’t know how hard I’m trying to restrain myself from just ripping your pants off and fucking you raw.” Naruto growled, sitting up and taking off his own shirt. Sasuke moaned at Naruto’s words and tried to rub his crotch against Naruto’s. The blonde grabbed Sasuke’s hips and kept them in place.

“Oh, did you like that idea?” Naruto asked, smirking at the moan. When Sasuke only nodded in return, the blonde leaned in and trusted against Sasuke, causing the younger boy to let out another moan

“Use your words Sasuke. Did you like the idea of me fucking you?” The blonde thrusted against Sasuke again.

“Yes! I-I did Sir.” Sasuke moaned. Pleased with Sasuke’s answer, Naruto reached down and pulled down Sasuke’s pants, raising an eyebrow at the lack of underwear.

“No underwear?” Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed and turned his face away from Naruto. Naruto chuckled and started to pull his own pants down. Right before the blonde could start tugging, Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto’s wrist.

“L-let me do it.” Sasuke said, sitting up. The blonde nodded and Sasuke started to tug down his pants. Once they were removed, Sasuke reached down, lightly grabbed Naruto’s cock and started to stroke it, causing the blonde to moan loudly into Sasuke’s ear. Naruto brought his hand up in front of Sasuke’s mouth and pushed three fingers against Sasuke’s mouth. The raven opened his mouth and started to suck on Naruto’s fingers until they were nice and wet. Naruto pulled his fingers out of Sasuke’s mouth and gently pulled Sasuke’s hand off of his cock.

“Lay back and spread your legs for me.” Naruto said, waiting for Sasuke to lay back. Once the raven spread his legs, Naruto pushed one of his wet fingers into Sasuke. Noticing the looks of discomfort on Sasuke’s face, Naruto reached down and started stroking Sasuke’s cock in time with the thrusting of his finger. After a few moments, the blonde added another finger, curling them inside of Sasuke trying to find his prostate. Suddenly, Sasuke moaned loudly and started thrusting back onto Naruto’s fingers, trying to get Naruto to hit his prostate again. To Sasuke’s disappointment, Naruto pulled his fingers out and adjusted Sasuke so his cock was pushing against Sasuke’s stretched asshole. With one thrust, Naruto pushed himself inside of Sasuke, moaning at the heat and tightness that greeted him. Looking down, he saw Sasuke grimace in pain. Naruto leaned forward and started to kiss Sasuke, trying to distract him from the initial pain. Naruto waited until he felt Sasuke thrust back lightly to begin thrusting back, trying to angle himself so he would hit the raven’s prostate.

“God Sasuke…” Naruto moaned, running his hands down Sasuke’s sides, trying to get more moans out of Sasuke. The blonde pulled Sasuke up onto his lap and had Sasuke straddle him. The new angle pushed Naruto right into Sasuke’s prostate, causing the raven to moan loudly.

“P-please, do that again!” Sasuke yelled, moving his hips, hoping the movement would cause Naruto’s cock to brush against his prostate. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips and started slamming Sasuke down, felling his own orgasm quickly approaching. With one last thrust, Naruto spilled himself into Sasuke, some of the cum slowly dripping out. The raven bounced a few more times until his own orgasm hit, his semen spraying against both men’s chests. The blonde pulled Sasuke off of him and flopped down onto the bed, pulling the raven into his arms.

“I think this worked out great.” Naruto said, trying to catch his breath. Sasuke only nodded and curled up against Naruto. The blonde hugged Sasuke back, not bothering to correct the raven. There would always be time for that later. And knowing Naruto, every lesson will be enjoyable for both parties.

* * *

 Oh my god, I finally finished! I know the lemon was rushed and I apologize. But like I said earlier, this would be my first published lemon in five years, so my skills are a little rusty. So I will accept any praise, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or cookies that may result from you reading this. Also, if anyone ever decides do dedicate a fanfiction to me, I would be honored.


End file.
